Worlds Away
by everlasting-books
Summary: Padmé survived childbirth (unknown to almost everyone), but she now lives in a handicapped state on Naboo with her parents. Leia lives with the Organas, but she sometimes visits her mother, but Luke stays on Tatooine. Anakin will find out about Padmé and come visit her as well. K just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm just experimenting with this because I thought it would be sort of cool if Padmé had lived, but wasn't with Anakin and I'll see where the story takes me. I swear I'll add more chapters soon!**

Padmé spent most of her days without even leaving her bed. Most of the time, she was just fine with the calm life she led as war surrounded the rest of the empire, and looking out on to the waters of Naboo from her beautiful stone house gave her all the pleasure it did when she was younger. But things were very different now from when she was a child.

She had nearly died the day she gave birth to her two wonderful children, and all but a few people believed she had. But she was strong, and she survived without the love of her life by her side.

Padmé often found herself thinking of Anakin even when she didn't want to. When she first came to after being unconscious for a week, all she wanted was to go find him and check on him. But after hearing everything about how dangerous he had become, she had been warned not to. She didn't look for her own safety and that of their kids.

But even when she wanted nothing more than to run away to Anakin, she couldn't. She had been left so weak after her strange childbirth that she could barely find the strength to get up and take a short walk every day.

There was a bustling noise in the entryway to her parents' house and in almost no time, a little head appeared in the doorway to her room. "Mommy!" The little brown braided head bounded up on top the bed to give her mother a hug.

"Leia, you've grown so big since I've last seen you!" A rare smile made its way into Padmé's face as it usually did when her daughter came with Senator Organa and his wife every once and a while. She cuddled the most important person in here world and thought about the hardest decision she had to make three years ago. She had to send Leia to live with the Organas since she couldn't take care of herself, much less a child. But at least she got to see her little girl. With Luke she was not so lucky. He was sent with Obi-Wan to live with Anakin's step-brother and his wife where nobody would touch him. She knew it was for their safety, but every time Leia came to visit, she regretted her choice. But she always reminded herself what Anakin would do if he ever found out about them.

"Should we go into the kitchen for some lunch?" She asked the mini version of herself. The little girl's energetic head bounced up and down, and Padmé moved towards the edge of her bed. With great effort, she shoved her legs out and stood cautiously. _Left foot and right foot, Padmé_, she thought, _left and right_. She held the small, soft hand in her own and continued down the hall to a lunch she would barely touch as she always did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long I thought I uploaded this weeks ago! Oops. Tell me if you think I should keep going with more chapters! R&R and thanks as always!**

Leia loved when she could visit her mother on Naboo. She loved everything gentle about the planet: it's soft colors, playful fields, cascading waterfalls, and timeless feeling filled her with wonder and love. When she played with her little cousins she almost felt like she never wanted to go back to Alderaan. But even at a young age, she was very perceptive and could tell when the adults needed her to be mature and levelheaded about the subject.

She had overheard her mother talking to Uncle Bail and Aunt Breha about how soon she would not be able to travel to her little paradise for fear that some "lord" would find out about her. Leia dreaded that day's arrival. She picked at the grass he was sitting on and watched her cousins play in the shallow water.

"Children! It's time for naps!" Aunt Sola called to the three. They had a race to see who could climb the stone steps fastest to get back to their parents, and Leia won like she usually did. She had all her mothers grace and her father's athleticism.

Leia peeked through a little gap in her mother's door. "Leia, why aren't you sleeping?" Padmé called to the little head.

"Can I nap in here, Mommy?" Her cautious eyes looked up at Padmé with a combination of fear and sleepiness.

"Of course sweetie" Padmé patted the bed next to herself and Leia crawled up. Padmé cradled Leia to herself and fell asleep without crying for the first time in days. Both of them had the best rest they had felt in a while. 

The twin suns were just setting, and Luke knew he was long past his bedtime. He paddled into the small sand floored kitchen to where his aunt and uncle were talking. "Aunt Beru" his little voice called, and the two adults looked up from their heated conversation.

Beru tried to put on a smile "yes Luke?"

"I can't sleep again."

She stood up and walked Luke back to his room. "You're having a nightmare about your parents' death again?" He nodded his blond head. "Come on," she patted his bed and he curled up under the covers. Beru went to a cupboard and pulled out an old hand woven blanket to spread over Luke. "This was your fathers, you know," she told him.

"Will you tell me about him?" He had barely heard anything about his parents, except for the vague dream he had about his mother suffering in a white room and his father suffering surrounded by black smoke. That was what he was always told. His mother succumbed to her loving ways and his father had been killed by darkness.

Beru smoothed the cover and sat down on Luke's little bed. "I only met your father once, but when I did he was the most dedicated and loving person I had ever seen. But he was also very sad and solitary." She regretted that she could not disclose his real parentage, so she tried to keep vague truth about Anakin Skywalker.

"He was a Jedi and I want to be just like him when I grow up." Luke said confidently. Beru hid the grimace she made when he said that. _Oh no, Luke, not exactly like him_, she thought. But she put on a smile, said nothing, and kissed his forehead to send him back to sleep.


End file.
